Problemas para resolver problemas
by James Scamander
Summary: James la fastidió con Lorcan, por sus estúpidos celos y ahora quiere recuperarlo, ya que se ha dado cuenta que no puede estar sin él, por muy gay que eso suene. Este fic ha sido creado en el topic " La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Escrito junto con Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá y este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro._

_Este fic ha sido creado en el topic " La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Escrito junto con **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_

**_Pareja:_**_ James Sirius/Lorcan_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

James Sirius pasea la vista por los jardines, acaba de salir del castillo después de estar dos horas estudiando en la biblioteca para los TIMOs, cuando encuentra a quien estaba buscando. Se acerca a él, intentando que no lo vea y aprovecha que está de espaldas para taparle los ojos.

—¿Quién soy, guapa?

—¿James?

La susodicha se quita las manos de los ojos y mira al muchacho con el ceño fruncido por haber esperado más de una hora. Es Roxanne, una de sus primas, que lo esperaba para revisar un trabajo de Historia de la Magia que tienen que presentar el día siguiente y que puede costarle el curso. El chico como respuesta sonríe inocentemente y se sienta como un indio frente a ella, dejando la mochila reposar sobre sus piernas.

—Estaba con Rose y ya sabes cómo se pone de pesada con que hay que leer y estudiar como mínimo dos horas un tema si quieres aprenderlo bien. ¿Pero ella qué va a saber? No está en nuestro curso.

—Pues más te vale aplicarte en esto, James. Si no, le diré a Fred que no vaya contigo a Hogsmeade y sé que pensaban jugar una buena broma a unos Slytherin de sexto.

James, por toda respuesta, sonríe fingiendo resignación y saca lo necesario para comenzar, pero entonces Roxanne toma el rostro de James con las manos y hace que la mire fijamente.

—En serio, Sirius. Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti. Tienes que aprobar los TIMOs.

James suelta un pequeño bufido, ha escuchado la última semana esas mismas palabras miles de veces y está harto. Nunca le ha gustado demasiado estudiar, pero eso no implica que no lo haga nunca.

—Rox, joder. Eso ya lo sé. ¿Podemos empezar a estudiar?

Ella asiente y se ponen a ello. James, de tanto en tanto, retira la vista de sus apuntes sobre la creación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y se dice que no debería ceder tan fácil cuando Roxanne le llama "Sirius", solo porque es su prima favorita: también sabe hacer bromas, como Fred, pero suele ser más amable, aunque al mismo tiempo, no ha de dejarse cerca de ella el bate de golpeador cuando está molesta... salvo para los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—Eh, mira quién va por allí —Roxanne, que sin darse cuenta también se ha tomado un descanso de sus apuntes, señala en dirección a los invernaderos a Lorcan. Iba con un chico que ninguno de los dos reconoce y que tiene un brazo rodeando los hombros de Lorcan. Rox mira a James, pensando en como impedir cualquier reacción del chico—. James, es sólo un amigo...

—Están muy cerca —bufa y deja los apuntes en el suelo, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

—James, no empieces, por favor. Él te quiere a ti, estúpido.

James no hace caso a Rox, se pone en pie definitivamente y golpea con el puño el tronco del árbol que les ha proporcionado sombra todo aquel rato. El dolor en la mano hace que se calme, aunque solo un poco.

—Yo tuve la culpa, ¿no, Roxie?

A la joven le preocupa ver a su primo, siempre tan alegre y sonriente, con esa expresión tan decaída, sin contar con que solo la llama "Roxie" cuando de verdad está dispuesto a escuchar sus consejos, aunque duela. Solo por eso asiente sin remordimiento.

—Te advirtió que no te metieras con sus amigos, James. Te avisó que tus celos no tenían fundamento. ¿Y qué hiciste? Fuiste y...

—Fui y la jodí. Le partí el labio a su mejor amigo delante suya sólo porque lo abrazó —se deja caer bajo el árbol, sin importarle el dolor de espalda al rasparse contra él, y da un largo suspiro—. Me pidió tiempo... Yo no puedo estar más sin él —se abraza las piernas, pensando en lo extremadamente gay que está sonando en ese momento—. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero... ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Roxanne primero mira a James con cierta burla (debe cargar con una cámara la próxima vez que se reúna con él, cuando se pone a hablar de Lorcan se ve tan adorable...). Pero luego, al escuchar la petición de ayuda, primero se sorprende y luego esboza una enorme sonrisa que, para James, es sinónimo de una solución para su problema... pero que antes, va a generar más problemas.

Que Merlín lo ampare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará<strong>_


	2. Capítulo 2

De todos los primos Weasley (los tres Potter incluidos), Roxanne destaca por su carácter alegre, por su instinto protector para con los suyos y por su puntería como golpeadora de quidditch.

James, además, añade una cosa más a lo anterior: la capacidad de Roxanne para que sus ansias de ayudar causen muchos líos antes de llegar a la solución que busca.

Eso le queda claro cuando, una semana después de pedirle consejo sobre cómo arreglar su malentendido con Lorcan, ella se le acerca a la hora de comer y le cuenta lo que considera "una genialidad".

—No estoy seguro que esto sea buena idea, Roxie.

—¡Tonterías! Es lo mejor. Solo recuerda, debes...

—¿Sólo? ¿Sólo? —exclama James, quizá demasiado alto, quizá demasiado dramático.

Y, es que, lo que Roxanne tiene de liante, James lo tiene de melodramático. Todo el día exagerando... Cuando quiere algo, sólo tiene que patalear un par de veces y lo consigue. A veces Rox se pregunta si Lorcan ha puesto como excusa sus celos y en realidad lo que pasa es que es demasiado infantil para un chico dos años menor que él.

—James, cálmate —y, dicho esto, le arrea una bofetada, haciendo que se calle ya que empezaba a llamar la atención de todos, incluida McGonagall, que ahora rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

—¡Auch! Eres una bruta.

—Y tú infantil —pone los brazos en jarras—, ahora sigamos con el plan. Sólo tienes que...

—¿Qué, van a fastidiar a alguien? —interviene inesperadamente Fred, sentándose enfrente de ambos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hermanito, hazle un favor al mundo y piérdete mientras ayudo a James.

—¡Ah, no! Si tú le ayudas, el castillo se derrumba.

¡Otro melodramático! Roxanne a veces dudaba que Fred fuera su hermano, ¿de dónde habría heredado eso?

—En ese caso, ¿vas tú a ayudarle a James a arreglar su última metedura de pata con Lorcan?

Fred abre la boca, parpadea con aire confundido, frunce el ceño y cierra la boca, para luego menear la cabeza.

—Esos líos no son lo mío —admite, antes de alejarse de ellos.

—Bien, eso nos lo quitará del camino —Roxanne sonríe como si hubiera hecho la broma del siglo —Anda, James, no puede ser tan difícil. Vas a invertir el problema y luego a darle una buena explicación a Lorcan. No puede ser más fácil.

—Lo sería si no requiriera precisamente de cierto amigo mío que Lorcan nunca ha soportado —enfatiza James en voz baja, para no ganarse otra bofetada.

—No te preocupes, saldrá bien. Para eso hablaré primero con Louis y...

—Eso no puede salir bien y lo sabes, Louis está muy pillado por mí...

—James, James, James... En el noble arte de la seducción, lo mejor es usar los celos.

—¡Pero es que yo no necesito seducirlo! —exclama, intentando contener el tono—. Yo sólo quiero recuperar a Lorcan.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Tengo que explicarte de nuevo cuál es el punto de hacer todo esto? Te creí más inteligente.

Ahí James se enfada, porque de las varias cosas que no soporta (como en ese momento, no tener a Lorcan), es que cuestionen su inteligencia. Sin darse cuenta, ha caído en la palabrería de Roxanne, quien solo pretende que su primo deje de protestar y se ciña a su "genial" plan.

Sin embargo, ella misma sabe que, de salirse todo de control, va a ser la primera en ser maldecida y quizá no solo por James. Pero es tarde para sacar a Louis de la ecuación, sobre todo cuando ya ha hablado con él, sin que James lo sepa.

Por Godric, esta vez Roxanne desea de todo corazón que no haya complicaciones en su idea, o James no vuelve a hablarle en lo que le quede de vida.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
